The Angel in my Heart
by Light Yagami Hater
Summary: Sequel to TDIMS. BB starts work with L on the Kira case. Just like his doppelganger, he believes Light to be Kira. Can he prove it before it's too late? Or will Kira bring an end to him? Will we ever discover the origins of the voice in his head? Rated T for strong language, dark themes and violence. Will vary from the canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I'm baaaaack! Yes, after 2 months of inactivity, I have returned with a completely new story! The sequel to The Demon in my Soul! I should probably update some of the other stuff as well, and stop writing things for dead fandoms... ah well. So without further ado please put your hands together and give a warm welcome to... The Angel in my Heart!**

I sat calmly on the swivel chair, surveying the scene before my eyes. L and Light sat in front of a large screen watching the Yotsuba 'Death Group'. I knew exactly which one of them was Kira. I glared at the rat-like face of Kyosuke Higuchi. It was him alright. The Yotsuba Kira. His was the only death date I couldn't see. It had to be him. Just like Light's had been. So why had it reappeared?

'_Are you sure you don't know why it reappeared?'_

_'YEAH. I'D NEVER EVEN KNEW THEY COULD DISAPPEAR BEFORE NOW! IT'S SO UNNATURAL IT'S MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL.'_

_'How? You don't even have skin!'_

_'IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH BB. LET IT LIE.'_

"Are you alright BB? You seem a little distracted." Light asked, staring passively at me. I hated that guy. I couldn't figure him out. Everything about him seemed off somehow, but I couldn't figure out why. It was beginning to irritate me a lot.

"Yeah... it's just this Kira business... none of it seems to make any sense..."

"I quite agree... everything about the entire situation seems... off."

_"So who should we kill?"_

My head jolted towards the screen, "Well that was abrupt..."

I fazed out as the others watch the screen intrigued. This was no fun. Being able to see who Kira is and not being able to tell them for fear of being locked up again, this time in a straitjacket.

_'So what about how he kills people? Do you know how he does it?'_

_'NOPE. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE, AS I **KEEP** TELLING YOU.'_

_'Well thank you, Mr HELPFUL!'_

_'HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT **MY** FAULT THAT THE HANDCUFF BROS CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!'_

"R... RYUZAKI!"

I looked towards the sound of the chief and his son yelling in unison at L.

"What is it, both of you?" mumbled the disgruntled detective, as he proceed to shovel ice-cream into his mouth.

"WE CANNOT DO WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO, RYUZAKI BECAUSE YOUR METHOD IS WRONG!" Light yelled, looking shocked and appalled.

The look on L's face clearly said _'Here we go... damn moral implications...'_

"I know what you're planning! You plan to let those seven kill somebody in order to get to Kira, but we WON'T let you!"

_'Of course he won't! It'll ruin his PERFECT little plan... that bastard... I know he's Kira, I just need to prove it!'_

"So... Yagami-kun you think it's alright t kill criminals?"

"I didn't mean that! Don't stray from the point!"

"Yes you did." I say inadvertently.

_'WHOOPS! SO MUCH FOR YOUR IMPARTIALITY!'_

All the members of the Task Force turn to look at me, shocked.

"What did you mean by that BB?" Light asked, anger flaring in his cheeks.

"Nothing. Just ignore me."

"You can't just COME OUT with a statement like that!"

"I just did."

Light swung his fist towards my head. I quickly caught and twisted it, just enough to cause him pain but not enough to leave any lasting damage. His face twisted in pain.

"Don't forget you're dealing with a convicted serial killer here Yagami... you've no idea what I could do to you."

I let go of the man's wrist and he rubbed it furiously, as L tries to hide the smile of amusement on his face.

"So you suspect me of being Kira do you?"

"And? So what if I do?"

Light seems to consider hitting me again, but thinks better of it.

"I'm not Kira."

"No, not right now you're not. But whose to say you weren't? Maybe you just passed on your powers while you were in confinement. What length's would you go to clear your name Yagami?"

I could see that I'd gotten right under his skin. Good. He should be wary of me.

"Hey! What if I was to call one of the Yotsuba members posing as L? There's a one in seven chance of it being Kira right?"

"Nice way to change the subject..."

Light glared at me as he continued to explain his plan to L. I lose myself in my thoughts again. This won't be very interesting.

_'So what do we do next?'_

_'WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?'_

_'Because you always have something to say for yourself!'_

_'YEAH, BUT IT'S NOT ALWAYS USEFUL!'_

_'God you're so INFURIATING!'_

_'IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M HERE ANYWAY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO AGREE TO ME BEING HERE!'_

_'Just... just... oh shut up!'_

_'WIT WOO! KEEP YOUR HAIR ON!'_

"Your plan worked well..."

"Yeah..."

"Wait, that actually worked?" I asked, confused.

"You need to work on your attention span BB." L said, grinning. He turned to Light, suddenly somber and serious. "Yagami-kun... you are indeed great, this way we don't just merely postpone the killing but also obtain information from Namikawa. Your method is similar to my own... and you got the idea before I did... maybe after I die Yagami-kun can succeed me as L."

I let out a snort of derision. "Yeah right! Like he could succeed L. What a bunch of bull."

L tipped his head to one side. "And why is that?"

"Because a two-bit stuck up piece of shit like him could never come even close to matching the intellect of L."

"I think we should call it a day..." Matsuda chirped up, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. I glared at Light before getting up from the chair I was perched on.

"Good idea Matsuda. Sleep well guys."

I padded over to the stairs and sloped up to my room. As soon as the door was shut, I let my anger flow from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MORON DOING? **LIGHT? **LIGHT REPLACING L? WHAT'S THE POINT IN WAMMY'S THEN?"

_'DUDE, CALM DOWN!'_

"HE PUT ME THROUGH A WORLD OF SHIT AND NONE OF THAT MATTERS IF HE NAMES THAT FUCKED UP LITTLE DICK-SHIT AS HIS HEIR. ALEX. CASA. ALL OF THEM . THEY DESERVE MORE RESPECT THAN THIS!"

_'HE'S DOING IT TO MESS WITH HIS HEAD. YOU KNOW THAT.'_

It's at this point I realised He has a point. L still suspected him of being Kira. He'd be trying to prove it in anyway possible. Well, two can play at that game. I'll get into his head and force him out of hiding. I'd bring about his downfall if it killed me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So what'd you think? That's all it is for now. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Yikes! Sorry guys it's been a while huh? I've been really hecka busy though with school shit and all that jazz. Right so, a hecka long chapter should make up for the inactivity right? Also a special thanks to my followers Pretzel poptart and ThisIsntWonderlandSweetie! I hope you like the update enough to drop me a review! I'll stop talking now...**

It was early in the morning before I knocked on the detective's door.

"BB? It's 2am! What's the matter?"

"Is Light in there?"

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert- despite Amane's FREQUENT outbursts."

"Can I talk to you then?"

"Of course, come in."

I followed L into his room, quietly closing the door behind me.

"What can I help you with BB?"

"Do you still suspect Light of being Kira?"

L looked mildly shocked at my bluntness.

"Yes... why?"

"Because I do too, and I also believe that our lives are in danger, if Light remains here."

"I had the same feeling exactly."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are we going to do about him?"

"I've been thinking about it... what if we were to..."

* * *

><p>"That's incredibly risky! What if Light were to cotton on? We'd be done for!"<p>

"I know, I know, but if it worked we'd be able to prove Light was Kira. Is that not worth the risk?"

I sat and thought. This was nuts. He could get us ALL killed if things didn't got to plan. On the other hand, if it DID work, then Light would finally be brought to justice for Naomi's death.

"... Alright, we'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad you agreed, otherwise we'd have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"You might end up dead."

I glared at the detective, my anger from earlier that night flooding back in a mad rush.

"So, you'd have gone ahead with it anyway regardless if I was going along with you or not?"

"Yes."

"You really are a prick, you know that ?"

"How so?"

"Throwing away your heirs like that. Alex, Casa and I, the new heirs, do we mean nothing to you?"

"Of course they do."

"Then why?" I spat at the detective. It took all of my self control not to punch him in that smug little face of his. What the hell was he playing at? It wasn't fair. Alex and Casa had meant the world to me. They still did. It still hurt when I thought about them, even after such a long period of time. They died because L pushed them to far; and now he was disposing of the new heirs in the same way. Were we simply pawns to him?

'_WE DISCUSSED THIS EARLIER!'_

_'I know but... seeing him like this now... I can't be sure.'_

_'IF YOU DON'T TRUST HIM YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO AVENGE NAOMI.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'WHAT, WHY?'_

_'Because you're always fucking right!'_

_'I KNOW BRUH!'_

_'Bruh? What the fuck are you on?'_

_'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, IT'S YOUR BODY!'_

_'Oh shut up...'_

_'BRUH. BROOOH. BROSEPH. NO BROMO. BRUHTHDAY. BRUTCH.'_

_'Okay seriously, what the actual fuck are you taking?'_

_'YOU TELL ME.'_

_'You infuriating little shit-'_

"BB are you alright?"

L's voice snapped me out of the interior battle with the Voice, and back into reality.

"Yes fine!" I replied quickly. L surveyed me suspiciously before turning round to the computer behind him.

"You should go. You'll need some sleep before we carry this out. I'll notify Watari of the relevant arrangements."

I nodded curtly, got up from my seat and left, closing the door carefully so as not to draw attention to myself. As I turned away from the door, I came face to face with the last person I expected to see at this time of night. Light Yagami.

"Hello BB. What are you doing in L's room at this hour?"

I froze. How long had he been stood there? How much had he heard?

_'YOU'RE IN SERIOUS SHIT IF HE HEARD ALL THAT!"_

_'Thanks for THAT, Captain frickin obvious!'_

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour this evening, that's all."

"At 3am?"

"Yes."

"And do you have something to say to me?"

_'You sly little shit!'_

_'JUST APOLOGISE! IT'LL COVER YOUR BACK!'_

"I'm very sorry for the way I treated you Light. You have been cleared of suspicion by L himself, and I have no right to question his judgement." The words tasted foul in my mouth and it took all my self control not to smack that sly smirk off his stupid face.

"Thank you. I accept your apology BB."

_'Just you try and say you don't ass-wipe.'_

_'GOD I HATE HIM!'_

_'You and me both.'_

_'Bro five?'_

_'No.'_

_'AWWW!'_

"So what are you doing here at 3am then?"

"Stretching my legs. I couldn't sleep." Light breezed past me, smirking as he left.

_'That asshole! How much has he heard?'_

_'IS THAT A RHETORICAL QUESTION?'_

_'Is that?'_

* * *

><p>"Okay Rem, make the eye deal."<p>

_'Ahhh... so that's who that is!'_

"Who's Rem? Is he talking to himself? What deal?"

"My guess is that Rem is a Shinigami."

"What? Come on L, you don't actually believe they exist?"

I sighed quietly as Light and L continued to argue semantics about the possible existence of the Shinigami. I hated being able to see things normal people couldn't. It made things a lot harder. The computer beeped and the call we'd been waiting for had come through. Well, we were waiting for the phonecall, not the message that came with it.

"Higuchi got away and the chiefs been shot!" Wedy said, clearly infuriated with herself for letting this happen.

"I'm alright Ryuzaki... just catch Higuchi!"

I turned to L, panic beginning to blossom in my chest. Thing's were going badly wrong.

"Things aren't going to plan! What do we do?"

"If it carries on like this, we may have to intervene."

"But then... the plan!"

"I know BB, but I cannot risk the lives of the entire task force."

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Looks like we'll have to step in then."

* * *

><p>"Remember Watari shoot to stop, not to kill."<p>

"Right."

It was weird seeing him in a ski mask and combat gear. He was usually so formally dressed- and not holding a sniper. I sat watching the scene. Light looked on with grim determination. It pissed me off to see L so relaxed around him. The guy was a mass murder for Christ's sake!

That's when we saw it. The red ferrari.

"There he is!"

"Don't let him get onto the freeway! If he gets on there we've as good as lost him!"

"Wait! Is that the-" I gasped. Row upon row of police cars blocked the path ahead blocking Higuchi's path.

"No way... I thought we told the police to stay away..."

"Good job Aizawa... good job."

I looked at the detective as he chewed his thumb. He looked so at ease, so confident. How? How could he be so calm? He knew what was coming he knew it was inevitable, yet he remained so composed. I studied the numbers slowly dwindling away above his head. The date was 30 years from now. How was that possible? Did that mean that we were going to convict Kira before it was too late? A small ray of hope seemed to gleam inside me, renewing my energy and driving me to continue the investigation.

"IT-IT'S A MONSTER!"

Oh, so the chief can see the Shingami now? I scanned the scene. What could have allowed him to see it? I spotted the notebook clasped tightly in the chief's hand. Was that it? The notebook? No that was ridiculous. Yet as I continued to stare at the notebook it seemed to glow red.

_'Are you seeing this?'_

_'YEAH... WHAT IS WITH THAT NOTEBOOK?'_

_'I've no idea.. hmm, I wonder... what if the notebook was the murder weapon?'_

_'SURELY THAT'S ILLOGICAL? I MEAN, WHAT DOES HE DO WITH IT? HIT THEM ROUND THE HEAD WITH IT SO HARD THAT THEY HAVE A HEART ATTACK?'_

_'Haha, very funny Mr sarcastic.'_

_'THAT'S ME!'_

_'Seriously though, think about it. How else would the Chief- and now Mogi judging by that girly scream- be able to see the thing?'_

_'THE THING?'_

_'Yeah you know... the thing!'_

_'WHAT THING?'_

_'The white thing!'_

_'OH THAT THING!'_

_'Yeah that thing!'_

_'I GET YOU MATE!'_

_'Good!'_

"Chief Yagami, would you bring the notebook to the helicopter please?"

"Yes... of course!"

Well my life was about to become a hell of a lot simpler.

"A Shinigami... so they really do exist..."

"Come on Ryuzaki, let me see!"

Before either of us could react, Light grabbed the notebook from L's hand. His reaction was unlike anything I had ever seen before or have seen since. His eyes widened, his moth opened and he let out the longest, most pain filled, blood curdling scream I had ever heard. I ripped the headphones off my head and covered my ears. Why was he reacting like this? Surely the Shinigami couldn't have been that much of a shock to him? Then as abruptly as it had begun it stopped.

_'LOOK AT HIS EYES!"_

_'What? I can't see his eyes!'_

_'BUT, BUT...'_

_'Let me get at a better angle.'_

"I'm just going to cross check these names Ryuzaki, y'know, just to make sure..." Light turned to the computer to his right.

'_Damn, I can't see him!"_

Higuchi let out a cry of pain, writhing in the grasp of the police officers that held him. He sunk to his knees gasping for breath.

_'Shit!'_

"Don't let him die Mr Yagami! We can't afford to lose him now!"

"L... it's too late we've lost him..." he replied.

My eyes flicked back to L and my stomach flipped.

_'How is that possible?'_

The lifespan above L's head had dropped from 30 years to 3 days. This proved it. Light was Kira.

* * *

><p>L sat talking to the Shinigami. Rem, I think her name was.<p>

"So you can't tell me if some of the Death Note rules are fake?"

That's what that notebook was called. It turned out that I was right. Th notebook belonged to the Shinigami and all owed them to end human lives in order to extended their life spans. It could also be used by human's to kill other human's but not extend their own lifespans.

"No. I've no idea."

It also turned out that Shinigami's were very stubborn and unhelpful. I glared hatefully at Light. I saw what he'd meant about his eyes. They were narrower and seemed to gleam with mallicious intent.

"Misa's here. I'll go and greet her." Light exited the room, looking very smug about something.

"Does she have to visit him?" I moaned.

"Why shouldn't she? He is her boyfriend after all." L stated.

"I know but she's just so... urghhhh..."

_'WOW! GREAT DESCRIPTION THERE BB!'_

_'Oh shut up!'_

I thought I glimpsed a smile on the detective's face as he turned back to what he was doing. The computer beeped and the familiar old english W appeared on screen.

"I've made the necessary arrangements Ryuzaki."

"Thank you Watari."

"What arrangements Ryuzaki?" Matsuda chirped up.

"I've arranged for the Death Note to be taken to America. Two criminals on death row have been selected, and one of them will wite the others name in the Death Note. If the criminal who has written the name dies within 13 days, then this rule is correct. If not-"

"Then Amane's and my son's confidement was completely useless and doesn't clear them of suspicsion." Chief Yagami's eyes blazed with fury as he finished L's sentence for him, "You still suspect Light of being Kira? Despite all of the evidence?"

"Yes... yes I do."

"RYUZAKI I-"

A low siren interrupted him as the room was washed in the blood red glow of the emergency lighting. Every screen in the room read 'All data deletion.' I swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. Not when we were so close! I watched as the numbers dwindled away above L's head, faster and faster.

_'1 MINUTE. 50 SECONDS. 4O SECONDS...'_

"I told Watari to wipe all data if anything was to happen to him..." realisation dawning on the detective's young face.

_'3O SECONDS. 20 SECONDS...'_

"Everybody! The Shiniga-"

_'10 SECONDS. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3...'_

Light raced to the detective's side. From this angle I could see the manic gleam of triumph scrawled across his face.

_'The little fucker...'_

_'2. 1. O... HE'S GONE BB... THE LAST HEIR OF YOUR GENERATION IS DEAD.'_

I turned away from the screen, not wishing to see anymore. L sat next to me, shaking.

"Watari... I never meant-"

"It's not your fault... neither of us expected Light to have the Shinigami on his side."

"Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, that cinches it. Light has to be Kira... that's the only explaination for all this."

I got up from the couch and headed to the door of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a breather. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I gave him a weary smile and exited the room. I took the elevator down to the lobby and stepped outside into the bitterly cold November evening, before letting the tears slip down my face.

_'Watari... you were supposed to make the call from here...'_

I stared hatefully at the Task Force headquarters in the distance.

_'Why didn't you come back?'_

_'BB... IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT Y'KNOW... IT WAS WATARI'S CHOICE TO STAY...'_

_'But he knew the plan. It was foolproof. L, Watari and I were to send in doubles... watch from a nearby hotel... it was perfect! What went wrong?'_

_'I DON'T KNOW BB... I DON'T KNOW...'_

_'Wait! That night!'_

_'OH YEAH! HE WAS OUTSIDE THE DOOR!'_

_'Do you think-'_

_'HE HEARD THE WHOLE THING?'_

_'Or maybe he'd already planned for it!'_

_'EITHER WAY, LIGHT ANTICIPATED THIS MOVE!'_

_'But why Watari?'_

_'BECAUSE MAYBE HE THOUGHT THAT LOSING HIM WOULD DISHEARTEN YOU.'_

_'Well, we'll show him. We'll bring him to justice!'_

_'HOW?'_

_'The other heirs... Near, Mello, Matt... we'll use them.'_

_'DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD TELL L ABOUT THIS GREAT MASTER PLAN THEN?'_

_'Oh yeah, good idea! And I know just how to do it!'_

* * *

><p>I walked back into the hotel room with renewed vigor, clutching the bag of fro-yo tight in my hands.<p>

"Hey L! I told you I wouldn't be lon- L what are you doing?"

L was gathering all the notes and observations we'd made, screwing them up tightly into balls and throwing them into the bin bag in his hand.

"Getting rid of this." he stated plainly.

"What, why?'

"What's the point in carrying on if Watari isn't here to back us up?"

L turned to face me. For the first time in all the years that I'd known him, I saw emotion on his face. His eyes were full of sadness and despair, and were puffy round the edges. He'd clearly been crying. He looked... lost.

"L..." I started setting down the fro-yo on the table, "You can't give up now. Do you want Watari to have died in vain?"

"...no." His voice was small and for the first time ever he looked his age, all the experience and all the barriers he'd built up over the years had been washed away. He looked almost human.

"I know how we can avenge him."

"How?"

"Team up with your heirs. Near, Mello, Matt. Get their help. Set up an independent Task Force to bring Kira to justice!"

"Yeah... yeah! That'd work! We'll do it for them! For Watari, for Naomi, for Sam, for all of Kira's victims; because in the end, the good guys always win!"

"Let's do this!"

_'AWW YISS! WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS! NICELY DONE BB!'_

_'You know me, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be.'_

"Hey, did you bring fro-yo with you?"

"Yeah, I got your favourite!"

"Strawberry and chocolate with extra rainbow sprinkles and a cherry?"

"You bet!"

L punched the air in mock triumph and pulled the sweet treat from the bag, diving into it hungrily. I chuckled fondly and grabbed my own from the bag. This was it. We were finally going to bring Kira to justice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Dawww... I loved writing that last bit :'). Well that's it, probably for a while now., due to the amount of coursework and the mocks that I have coming up... I hate exams. If you have any questions just drop me a review or a PM. Until next time!**

**LYH**


End file.
